User talk:Matt-256
Blood! Blood! Again, can I has? ARES? Hey, Matt. I was curious as to if I could make an S-II Class-III? Please reply so we can further discuss it. Regards. Skalapp 20:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks, Man. :D I I wanted, could I leave the other spots on the team open in case other people wanted them? I only need one character as of yet. Skalapp 21:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) After it's done, sure. :D Also, are there any guidelines I should be aware of while making him? Skalapp 00:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks promising. Maybe you'll add mine to the Performace Reports? :D Skalapp 01:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! :3 I'll let'cha know when I'm ready to put it up. Important Stuffz Well, since wikia's gonna be an arse about it, I'll use regular text instead of my text box. Sounds all good. I see what you mean about your three operating together since '25 (and yes, Caleb probably should be a JAVELIN, since he wasn't caught - let the vamp' take him), and the discrepancy sounds like an awesome idea to eliminate those horrid Spartans like Daisy-023 and Ralph-303 - just don't contradict anything in your brother's MYRMIDON project, since it's tied into VORAUSSICHT, which ties back into us and JAVELIN (gosh, this is getting downright confusing! We're almost making the Haloverse into the complexities of the Galaxy Far, Far Away...) Thanks for the loophole: I think I'll go ahead and deploy Arelynn and Doris' respective Headhunters team in 2549 (Halopedia says the company was formed in 2543, so that gives plenty of time), have their respective teammates die, through them together in 2551, and then they and my JAVELIN can fill the Gauntlet Team roster gaps after the Fall of Reach in 2552. And yes, I do believe I'll make him a JAVELIN-II, since that would be quite a while later for a JAVELIN-I and would make him a little too old for my taste, what with the others being young (and Valeria being "young" ;]) KATANA sounds like a great idea (maybe we can even reference RYU?), though I think we need to pull in a little more than just that and HAYABUSA if we can. As for Byrne, as soon as I wrote it I realized "wait, he's at Harvest!", but I felt too lazy to take it back. It occurred to me though, why not the (almost) as infamous [[w:c:halo:Pete Stacker|'Pete Stacker']]? OK, so that's half a joke, but it's someone, isn't it? --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Grr, the sig template still ain't working here! Curse you wikia! Anyways... I personally think it's a good explanation for it. Much better than just letting them sit there. And I agree that Solomon and Arthur are better than the others (though I just can't get past Cal's hair!); for the record, those two were only ones Nylund bothered to mention in Halsey's journal, if I remember right (perhaps he doesn't like all the Legends Spartans either ;D). Dealing with strange, in-combat Spartie love triangles? Check. Having six ex-SPARTAN-II JAVELIN-I's to toy with? Sounds awesome >:} Everything about JAVELIN-II sounds awesome: I'll be sure to make my new guy one of them, as soon as I figure out a good name! (that's getting harder and harder to come by, surprisingly) And yes, the tie-ins are coming along nicely, what with KATANA and HAYABUSA, as well as the RYU ref, we're doing pretty good; GUNGNIR might be an idea for a few of the later JAVELIN-II's, and your projects sound like they'll work right in. And yes, let's have Conan work with DRACULA at some point on JAVELIN-II! That'd both give him a reason to make his Delta detachment (which may end up just being an illegally stolen detachment within the Labyrinthverse, since Specops is going to do something with Delta Company before it's all said and done); after all, I need to somehow make D'Souza corrupted S.O.B., so he needs to stick his hands into quite a few more projects than his own. Perhaps DRACULA's protege or one of his right-hand men? Just thinking madly, as usual :P --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Mega Mattiverse Contirbution Could the following pages be marked with the Matt Era: *Alpha-Seven(Headhunter Team) **Kyle-A115 **Ash-A225 *Jaie Lancer *Carris-137 *MA5D Assault Rifle (My one) *CR75 Comabt Rifle *M171 Ultra Heavy Platorm *M17 Werewolf Armoured Assault Walker *hack* *cough x2* Ugh. Saying that in one breath hurts. *faints* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Everyone a Transhuman Afterwar Invite Also, Who did have the idea to smack a Mass Driver onto a walking 2.5m deep tray? All I know is that it wern't me!Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 22:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) @Carris: I see no evidence of Carris on any article. If there is, then please alert me. If it's plans, I'll put up the Mattiverse verson in-article. Don't worry yourself about the RP invite. I knew it was going to be difficult, and good luck with Reignition, seeing as I can't participate. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig Limit Does this mean I need to change it? What exactly is the problem causing this? Is it encountered by other users? Specops306 Your SPARTAN Programme Article Not exactly sure if you gave him permission to or not, but I think it's more likely he simply confused your page for a mainspace community article. Cyphonic added personal fanonical content to your article: "SPARTAN Program (Matt-256)" Buckell dissing (and other fun topics) Yes, we need Nylund back, ASAP! I didn't even realize that Buckell had written about the Rookie until you told me! I have a terrible fear that after Traviss' series of books, Buckell's gonna get a call to write a book about the Chief and Cortana. Oh, the humanity! By the infinite death of the flaming ninjas, spare us former Powers of Bungie! Good call for names; now I just gotta find a good sounding Native American name, or perhaps a Middle Eastern or Asian name (though I do have a good deal of the later. And yes, D'Souza probably would be good with tech; I also find it ironic that we decided to use him in JAVELIN, since his codename is IAPETUS, a Greek Titan renowned for his spear skills. XD I read JAVELIN (awesome job, BTW), so I now know what exactly the project's like; I should be making my Javelin shortly, or at least the bare-bones version of the article --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I was recently sent a message regarding your SPARTAN page. Do not worry Matt. I will take my SPARTANs off of your Mattiverse. :) Cyphonic 08:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, Cyphonic